


Mean to be

by Mywoojinie



Series: YOU AND I [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywoojinie/pseuds/Mywoojinie
Summary: Woojin and jihoon are a married couple . They loved each other .





	1. YOU AND I

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of studying , I'm writing this .and sorry for grammatical errors . ENJOY

"Woojin , when are you going to be back huh , I have waited for you for one whole day . You probably done with the dance practice ,so , come back home ."  
" I'm on my way ,and I'm bringing you a box of your favourites food "  
"Is it chicken ?! I LOVE YOU PARK WOOJIN " 

After 15 minutes , woojin reached home and open the door with his husband waited for him with a big smile and sparkle eyes .  
"Welcome back home in a piece ! I thought you're not gonna come back home in a piece because you broke your ankle due to the dance practice "  
"How can I do that , I still love you and I knew you love me , that's why I'm coming back in a piece "  
"So ,where my chicken ? I'm starving now ."  
"You starving after ate that huh ?" woojin stated while glared at the dishes at the kitchen and handed in the chicken to his husband .  
"I just ate ramyun and pizza while waited for you , and I left some for you , so , let's eat together with that chicken , I knew you probably hungry after a day of practice "  
"Okay ,but I need to take a shower first . I'm sticky as hell now " 

~~~

 

" Jihoon , we need to talk "  
"Urm ? What was it ? Is it so serious ? "  
" Yes . I've thought about this . I think I want a baby in our house ? "  
" But woojin , we already have max . Aren't max is a baby too ? "  
"Yes . But I want a baby from my seed . I want baby from your womb , have you stop taking the birth pill ? "  
" I don't knew you would ask such of this question "  
" Are you angry hoonie ? , Did you still not ready to pregnant yet ? I'm okay with your decision "  
" I'm sorry woojinie , I'm not ready yet . I scared i cannot take a responsibility as a parent yet . I'm sorry "  
" No. It's okay , we can wait , I can wait . Okay stop with this  
. Let's go ? Today is my cheat day , so we're gonna going to the theme park "  
" ok woojinie , give me a minute " 

~~~

 

" Sungwoon hyung , I have thought about this , I think i'm gonna get a hormones and stop the birth control pill , you can help me right ? "  
" Yes ,of course , I'm a doctor , and I'm gonna be your private doctor too . Are you willing to pregnant huh ?"  
" Yes hyung , I'm willing to pregnant ,cause i think woojin will loved it when I carry his child "  
" U're already grown up jihoonie. But I have the bad news . The percentage of you getting pregnant is really low , cause you have been taking pills too long enough ."  
" It's okay hyung . We're gonna have faith " 

~~~

 

" Jaehwan hyung , I think I'm going to take a emergency leave today , woojin is not feeling well "  
" That's okay jihoonie , and please take good care of woojin ,and I hope he get well soon "  
" Of course hyung , he is my husband ,of course I'm gonna take good care of him . Bye hyung " jihoon put the phone away and headed to the kitchen , to cooks porridge for his husband cause woojin haven't ate anything yet . 

 

"Woojinie , I have make porridge for you , wake up and have some "  
" I don't want porridge . I don't think I can ate it "  
" You must eat this ,you already vomit about 6 times today , you must be hungry "  
" I'm hungry but I think I may vomit again if I ate that , um can I just drank water instead ? "  
" Okay woojinie , you should at least drank water cause you looks so pale , here you go ,drank this , and you need anything else ? A juice ? Or what ever ? I hate seeing you sick like this . When are you going to be healthy again . "  
" Yes . I want you to stay next to me "  
Then woojin cuddle with jihoon until his husband sleep . 

"How are you feeling today woojinie ? "  
"I'm goods ! Thank you for take care of me yesterday , and i'm starving as hell now , I'm gonna make a sandwiches , want some ? "  
" You don't need to thank me . That's was my responsibilities as your husband , let me make it for you , you're not fully healthy yet , and you looks so pale ,please have some rest"  
After they finish their breakfast , there's a knock and minhyun & sungwoo hyung was at the door when jihoon opened the door .  
" So , woojin ,how are you now ? Are you feeling better today ? We came here to visit you after jihoon said that you sick yesterday "  
" I'm feeling better today , just a little bit dizzy "  
" Woojin ,we got some apple & grapes for you . This gonna make your energy boost ! "  
" Why are you shouting sungwoo hyung , woojin aren't deaf , you gonna make him felt dizzier"  
" I'm sorry woojin & jihoon ,I'm just a little bit excited "  
"Woojin , you should get a rest . Jihoonie , you should bring him to your bedroom and don't mind about us , we need to go somewhere else , so ,,goodbye !"  
" Woojin , I know you're tired , you shall get a rest again " he spoke while wraps his palm to woojin's waist and bring his husband to the bedroom and carefully lean him on the bed .  
He climbs into the bed next to Woojin and wraps his arms around his neck. This position feels so familiar, so comfortable to Woojin, and jihoon also felt calm when woojin wraps him in his arm too .Woojin arms always give him comforting feeling and he also felt warm in love and that's why he always loved to be hugged . 

 

~~~

 

" I bet that woojin already okay right now since you come for a work today after 2 days huh ? "  
" Yes ,jaehwan hyung , he's already better than those 2 fucking worst day , and now he already going for a practice , huh ! And hyung , why our office smelt like urgh I don't know , too smelly . Hyung , if minhyun hyung knew about this , he will cut our head . "  
" what do you mean by something smelly huh ? I don't even smelt anything . That was just normal for me ? "  
" Uhh , maybe I haven't came here recently and i kinda hate this smell , remind me to get other fragrance and air freshener after this yaaa " 

~~~ 

 

"What have you been ate yesterday woojinie ? You have thrown out every 10 minutes today . We need to see a doctor . I hate you being sick " jihoon pat his husband back when woojin vomit again .  
" I don't hoonie , I just ate what I'm usually ate , but last night , I ate a little bit late cause I'm to busy with my practice . Maybe that's why I kept vomit " 

~  
" Sungwoo hyung , woojin kept vomit every 10 minutes , and we cannot go to your clinic , can you please come here and looks what happened to woojin . He kept vomit nonstop , and his face looks really pale "  
" I will be there in 5 minutes . " 

~  
" woojin . Jihoon have told me that this is your second times vomit in this week ? I don't think this is something usually happened even to my patients ? "  
" I don't know hyung . I'm sick of kept vomited every 10 minutes . What happened to me hyung ? Am I gonna die soon ? I don't wanna die at this young age ! Who are gonna take care of jihoon ? Who are gonna take care of max ? I don't wanna die ! "  
" Ergh . Stop it woojin , you're not gonna die just because you kept vomiting , urm . Can I knew , do you felt another symptoms other than kept vomiting ? "  
" Yes hyung , I felt dizziness and I cannot even stand by myself , I have no energy "  
" Hyung , can we talk outside for a minute ? "  
" Woojin , I will came back again after this , me and jihoon need to talk , you can rest "  
~  
" Hyung , can I ask you something ? "  
" Yes jihoonie , you can ask me anything , what is it ? "  
" Hyung , is it normal that this I usually faced dizziness hyung ?"  
" Urm . If like that , you can come at my clinic to check , but I don't think anything happened to your body , maybe you just too tired , but , be nevermind , you can come and get a check up , and here the medicine to woojin , make sure he ate this . And I need to go , I have a surgery after this , make sure to make woojin ate this okay ! "  
" Okay hyung . Thanks a lot hyung " 

 

~~~

Why are you crying hoonie ? Are you okay ? You can just tell me if anything happened " woojin ask jihoon who already sit on the floor unconscious .  
"Woojinie , I meet sungwoon hyung cause I get a headache and I ask him what happened to me and he told me that I only have 8 months only . ONLY 8 MONTHS WOOJIN "  
" What are you talking about , no . You're not gonna die . You know that I love you "  
"Yes I know you love me , but I don't have any other choice "  
" No hoonie . Don't talk like that . I still love you and will always love you . I don't want to lose you . Who will love me like to do ? Who will take care of me when i'm sick ? No one can replace you . You cannot leave me . You cannot die ! " Woojin cried his lungs out . .  
" Woojinie , did I told you I'm gonna die soon ? Not right ?"  
" So . What is it then ? Why are you cried ? Why you told me that you only have 8 months "?  
" Actually . I'm pregnant woojinie .  
" Really ? Are you sure hoonie ? " Woojin shocked and lying down and even ask his husband to pinch his cheeks to make sure it wasn't a dream . " Auch! It hurts ! So . This aren't a dream ? I'm going to be a daddy ?" And jihoon nods to his questions , and woojin hug jihoon tightly and the hugs felt even more warm after what had jihoon announced . 

 

~~flashback~~

 

" Jihoonie , you are pregnant ! This kind of thing rarely happen , but you have made it "  
" Really hyung !! So , I'm being a mom now and woojin become a dad now ? "  
" Yes jihoonie . You and woojin will be a parents ! And I think I know why woojin kept vomiting . That was because you're pregnant , and woojin having a morning sickness ,instead of you "  
" Poor my husband . Instead of me having a morning sickness , he is having it . And can I know how weeks I already pregnant hyung ? "  
" Maybe he really loved you , and that's why he is having it instead of you . And you already pregnant for 4 weeks . And congrats for your pregnancy "


	2. Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short   
> I'm sorry . I just cannot move on when only days left to them .

Jihoon still can't get used to have a living things live in his belly , carried a baby of his husband felt really incredible . He felt his husband love him more than before . He felt warm by his love . Even though their baby is just 2 months , woojin have been showered him with love . 

~~~  
"Woojinie , wake up . I've searched for a salted crisp egg yolk that I buy last month . I knew I bought it a lot . But now , none of it are here . I've been craving for it while watching movies . And I want a tteokbokki ,can you get that for me ? 

It's 1 am hoonie ? How can I find that for you .   
But our baby want to eat that . Not me . Are you not love me anymore ?   
Uh N-no hoonie . I'm gonna get that for you , just wait for a bit . Sarang , please wait a bit . Papa will find it for you . Woojin stroking his husband belly and then kiss the forehead .

\--  
" Hyung , I'm sorry for disturbing you at this time , can you come to our house ? I need you to take good care of jihoon for a mean time , I need to get him what he craving for . , Please hyung ?"   
" Huh . Okay. I just help you cause I don't wanna anything bad happened to both of you,wait a minutes, I'm gonna headed there in 5 minutes .   
"Thanks jisung hyung , you're really kind,I'm gonna get you some snacks "  
\--

Woojin drove for about 30 minutes until he saw a stall that sold tteokbokki . But unfortunately , the owner told him that their tteokbokki already sold out ."But sir , my love carrying our babies and craving for it , I beg you sir , I already drove 30 minutes sir , can you please make one last serving for me sir ? I really need that ,or else my love gonna make something stupid ,please sir " . " Okay , I will made it , and I knew the feeling to get our loves one what they are craving , wait a minute " . " Thanks sir , thank you so much " . 

" Jihoon ? What's wrong with you ? Woojin just going for an hour ? And why are you trembling and even hold tightly his clothes ? Are you insane ? " " No , I'm not hyung , I just felt insecure without woojin , I felt like something gonna happen to me if woojin aren't beside me . "  
" Urghh , now I knew why he called me at damn 3 am in the morning to take a look of you while he get some foods that you're craving for ."

Woojin sneaked into their house to prevent jihoon from wake up ,after jisung told him that jihoon ready fall asleep while waiting for him ,and he felt sorry for him , cause he need to wait for an hour .   
" Hoonie , wake up , I got you tteokbokki and salted crisp egg yolk for you " and he kiss the other boy's forehead to wake him up ,and because of the soft peak on his forehead , the older boy wake up . " Thanks babe, you're the best , but , can we sleep ? I miss you , I want to be with you "   
" Auch ,my hoonie is so cute " 

 

~~   
Woojinie . All of my clothes aren't fit to me anymore .   
I'm ugly woojinie . I'm ugly . My body are big and I looks fucking fat.   
" No hoonie , you looks beautiful in my eyes . You're always cute in my eyes , always the same for me , and we can just go shopping for your outfit . So let's go ? "   
Jihoon cheeks become red by his husband compliment . His husband always give him a support and that's why he loved him so much and no one can replace him .   
"And you know what babe ? You looks so fucking hot with your belly pop out like that , I wish I can do something with that , what I means is dealing it with "that" " . Jihoon blush with his husband words .  
" Worst dirty talks babe " .  
And then woojin lied down his lips to jihoon bulging belly   
" sarang , looks how adorable your mommy is . He looks really cute when he pout like this , you should get out early to see your adorable mommy , daddy can't wait to see you " 

~~   
"Looks woojin , I can't fit on any outfits here . I getting fat enough to even fit on any outfits "   
" Yah , let's find it on other stores then ? "   
" No . I don't want , let's just go back . I'm tired . "   
"Okay then , let's go . You must be really tired after trying out so many outfits today "  
Woojin carried jihoon in his back because he knew that jihoon was too tired after walking the whole mall . 

" Hoonie,why are you so quite ,and why don't you are that , I knew you would ate even though you're tired"   
" Hmm . I'm ugly . I'm ugly . I can't even fit to any outfits . Why you still love me when I'm ugly " jihoon sobbing .  
"You're ugly ? " woojin asking .  
Kiss his forehead " no you're not"  
Kiss his eyelids " no you're not "   
Kiss his right cheeks " no you're not"  
Kiss his left cheeks " no you're not "   
Kiss his lips " you're the most beautiful person I ever meet "   
Jihoon stop crying and deepen their kiss , that kiss felt warmly and he felt butterfly in the stomach . He enjoyed it , enjoyed how woojin take care of him , enjoyed how woojin make him calm , enjoyed how woojin always be there when he felt sad . Only woojin can do that .


	3. Our day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little smut , but mind it . My brain cannot function bcs I'm too stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry cause I late , I'm too busy with my student life . So . Here you go . Enjoy ! And I'm sorry if it is too short . And English is not my first language ,so pardon me if I make mistake

It is already 7 months since jihoon carrying their baby . It was a beautiful memories . The calmness in woojin for handling his moods , the supporting family and members , and the lovely things woojin has done to improve himself to being a dad really make jihoon falls in love all over again to his snaggletooth husband ,and he really appreciate all effort by woojin and his friends that take good care of him . 

" Woojinie , I have carried out baby for 7 months . I don't wanna give birth to it " 

" Uh ? Why ? Don't you love me ? " 

" Why you don't want to give birth ? Are you afraid ? Or are you don't want our baby ? 

" Why ? Tell me why jihoonie ! " 

"Shhh . No woojinie , I don't want to lose anything when I carrying these . I hate to lose your kindness in handling me , don't wanna lose your beautiful smile when you lean on my tummy to hear our baby heartbeat , don't wanna lose your ways of flirting and everything . I just don't want it to go " 

" Ya .. you make me nervous ! I will always treat you the same , because , you're my everything . You're special in my heart . No one can beat it ,even our baby , cannot beat it . You're still my first priority " 

" And don't worry jihoonie , if you want to feel everything just like what you've gone through , I can make it . You can pregnant again . It just a simple task to me ." Woojin smirk . 

"Yaa ... Yes I do . But not now . I already carrying our babies . Bare it in mind woojinie " 

"Don't worry , I confirm you would feel any pain " 

"Ya , stop it ! Or else you need to sleep outdoor with your figurine ! " 

" Okay , okay . I will not doing it " 

But , woojin hickey jihoon neck and makes a bite , jihoon can't help ,but yelp a moan . Woojin hand's kept on touching jihoon body , and it sent shivers to jihoon body , and woojin loved it . He loves how sensitive jihoon with him . And he proceeds with playing with jihoon nipple , it become soften than before , and his breast looks like it become bigger . He know that was because jihoon takes a feminine pill to help his body to develop enough nutrition to their body , and that's why his breast become bigger , and may contain a milk to feed their baby . Yet , woojin grab jihoon left breast with his big hand and plays with it . It makes jihoon moan louder , and it make woojin excited , so , he lick another nipple , and , jihoon can't help but yelp a moan and his body is shivering . He loved how cares woojin with him . He loved how woojin know what he want . He loved everything he did to him .

~~~ 

"Honey , you awake ? I make a breakfast for us , I just craving for some pancake " 

" Yes , love , but why don't you wake me up ? I can cook for you " 

" Ah , no worries , I just don't want to disturb you , I know you slept late last night , and you're tired " 

" If it is for you , everything can be done hoonie , and I will make anything for you ,even though you ask me to swam in Han river to catch a squid , I can do that " 

" Yah ! I would not gonna ask you to doing that ! I don't want you to catch a cold ! I love you ,and that not gonna happened ! " 

" Auch , you're so cute ! " woojin make a kissy face.  
And woojin hug jihoon back while he still cooking . Jihoon loves his husband natural scent , he loves how woojin scent is stronger than the scent of his cooks . 

" Ya . You can just hug me , no more than that ! I'm still cooking our pancake , you would not want our breakfast burn aren't ? But why your little wooj seem like it can't calm down huh ? "

" How my little wooj supposed to calm down when I'm awake and look at my wife cooking breakfast for me while wearing my favourite pajama ? " 

" You make me wearing these okay " jihoon stick out his tongue a bit . 

" Okay, okay , I will hurry up and we can eat our breakfast " 

" But I wanna eat you " 

" Okay, after we eat our breakfast , you may do that , so let me finish these " 

" Let me help you , you should sit , I don't want your legs swollen , and I don't want your body aching , so , you should sit and let me do the rest " 

" You're so sweet woojinie , that's why I love you " 

" I love you too , but , I'm sorry , I burnt it . " 

" Ah , you're dummy wooj , that's why I don't let you to cook . Ugh , let's make another pancake " 

" I'm sorry hoonie , I wanna help you , let's do it together , you cooks it while leaning on me , so it is better , okay ? " 

" You're so considerate sweetie ."   
And that's why jihoon really loves his dummy boy , he is everything to him . He make every day was a perfect day . He make him laugh at his silly jokes , he make jihoon enjoy doing everything he does . That's how he loved woojin .

 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ! And please wait for the next chapter !


End file.
